During the present report period, efforts have been directed primarily toward the elucidation of antitumor and anti-HIV constituents of plants. Cytotoxic metabolites, identified as lanneaquinol and 2'-hydroxylanneaquinol , were isolated from extracts of Lannea welwitschii. The identity of cytotoxic and antitubulin metabolites from Wetria sp. (fam. Euphorbiaceae) is under active pursuit; in the course of this work, an unusual natural isomer of shikimic acid has been found. Anti-HIV activity of extracts of Chlorophora tinctoria has been tracked to a series of diprenylated xanthones and flavones.